The present invention relates to garments, and more particularly to garments having sewn-in labels therein.
Many wearers of garments having sewn-in labels experience itching and other discomfort resulting from direct skin contact or indirect contact through thin undergarments. Sources of particular discomfort are labels that are made from relatively stiff material that is folded over and sewn into a seam of the garment. Another type of label is rectangular, having parallel seams at opposite ends, the end edge margins being folded under and sewn. This type of label is also irritating in that the folds at the corners of the label can protrude and cut into the skin. Many of such labels are found in collar seams of shirts and jackets, the labels making particularly irritating contact with the wearer's neck. This problem is especially acute for those having tender skin, especially infants and small children.
In these circumstances, many resort to cutting or tearing the labels from the garments. Unfortunately, the information of the label is lost from association with the garment upon removal of the label. The remnant or stump that remains when the label is cut can also be a source of irritation, and the garment is likely to be seriously damaged by tearing out the label. Moreover, tearing out a label can leave an unsightly remnant or stump of indefinite size that can remain as a source of irritation.
Thus there is a need for a system for alleviating the discomfort and irritation caused by labels that are sewn-in garments.